A conventional door knob K rotatably mounted on a door as shown in FIG. 1 always includes a handle portion H of large diameter capable of being jacketed on a hollow tube T having a tensioning spring S mounted in the tube T for resiliently urging the spindle P inwardly in order to actuate a latch bolt L of a door lock mounted in the door D.
For retaining the spring S inside the hollow tube T, the tube T can not be made as slim solid rod for minimizing its volume so that a lever handle of slim or fine diameter can not be mounted on the large hollow tube, thereby limiting the uses of the conventional door knob.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional door knob and invented the present door handle means suitable for mounting a slim door handle.